


Kouao Week: Marriage

by LittleMissPandaHat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Kouao Week, M/M, marriage prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPandaHat/pseuds/LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being raised in Cyrodiil most of his childhood didn't make Aoba privy to many of Skyrim's customs. And what a wonderful train wreck it had caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kouao Week: Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a friend and I's Skyrim AU, in which Aoba is knows next to nothing about Nord culture, being and imperial, and literally everyone else knowing what it means but him. If you haven't played the game, I would read up on the link I will provide below because it is a vital part of the story.
> 
> http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Amulet_of_Mara

havoc that was wrought from wearing it after he had met up with Koujaku and the rest of their group at the Bee and Barb, where they had decided to stay for the time being during their travels. He didn’t find anything wrong wrong with wearing it and he was sure that Koujaku wouldn’t mind him temporarily replacing the other amulet he’d given him for the time being. He also found that all the wounds he had gained from fighting healed a great deal faster, so he hadn’t thought to take it off.

So when he had walked in the inn, he was more than confused at the stares he got as he walked past the other patrons to the table where Koujaku and Noiz, a high elf who had a weird and almost obsessive interest in Aoba, had been sitting and took a seat right across from his childhood friend. Said friend turned to greet him, but stopped mid-sentence as he lay his eyes upon Aoba. Noiz had turned his head towards Aoba to see what had caught his adversary’s eye and an amused glint shone in his eyes. “Well, I never knew that you were ready for that.” he said, with an odd tone in his voice that set Aoba on edge. “What are you-” but before he could even question what he’d meant, Noiz had cut him off.

 

“Well, if you truly believe you’re ready then I’ll accept your invitation.” he said smugly leaning towards Aoba. But Koujaku wasn’t keen on letting Noiz do whatever he had intended to do, and grabbed him by the collar of his robe and pulling him away. “As if he’d ever want to be with the likes of you!” he yelled, put into a rage that Aoba just didn’t understand. But Noiz was quick to counter, pulling himself out of the grip and stood in a defensive position. “Oh? And who else in here could he possibly want? I know that you don’t possibly think he’d want to be with a brute and heretic such as yourself?” he replied with a smug grin on his face.

  

In the midst of all the confusion, all Aoba could do was sit and try to keep them from fighting before people started placing bets on who would win the inevitable fist-fight. “H-Hey, calm down. I don’t know what you guys are-” “Well there’s no way he’d go for your arrogant, self-righteous, and pompous ass!” Koujaku yelled back, obviously no where near as calm as Noiz had been, and cut off Aoba who was going to try and get in between the both of them. “And there’s no way he’d go for someone who knows nothing other than swinging an oversized sword.” Noiz shot back once again.

 

“My money’s on the elf!”

 

“That’s a lost bet, I’m putting mine on the nord!”

  

And it was too late. The two of them had immediately gone after one another’s throats, throwing punches and cursing at eachother. A crowd of people had gathered around them as they brawled and Aoba hung his head and sighed. How they managed to not kill each other before he arrived at the inn was a mystery he was certain he would never be able to solve. Groaning, he slumped back in his chair and held a hand to his forehead. A woman who was not part of the jeering crowd walked up to Aoba, slowly approaching and had her eyes focused anywhere but on Aoba.

"E-Excuse me but… that amulet you’re wearing… You wouldn’t happen to be… uhm… interested in me, would you?” she said shyly, face flushed and looking down at her feet. And then everything had clicked After asking the woman and a few of the other inn-goers (excluding those who glanced down to the amulet first, assuming they were assuming he was interested in what he was lead to believe it meant) he found that he was basically saying he was ready to be married. As soon as he learned that, he hurriedly took off the amulet, and stuffed it into the satchel on his waist.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, once the brawl had finished and ended in a stalemate as neither Noiz or Koujaku could overpower one another, Aoba had been sure to give them a good tongue lashing on fighting over stupid things and explained that he didn’t know what wearing the amulet meant. Being raised a good portion of his childhood in Cyrodiil definitely didn’t make him privy to most of Skyrim’s customs. Of course, things between Aoba and the pair had been fairly tense as he had no idea either of them were willing, let alone ready, to marry him prior to what his twin had jokingly nicknamed “The Amulet Incident” after he confided in him as they met up not long after said event.

But after sometime had passed and things happened, specifically between he and Koujaku, he found himself in picking up the amulet and holding it in his hand as he sat upon the bed of the same inn where everything concerning the amulet had happened at. His and Koujaku’s relationship had taken quite the turn when they both found out some very interesting things and uncovered secrets about their past and during the time they had spent away from one another in their childhood. They had come to rely on one another more and before either of them knew it, something of a romance had blossomed between the both of them. It had started off with awkward passes at one another, saying something too embarrassing for either of the pair to handle, before it evolved into something physical. And now Aoba felt that his relationship as it was now with Koujaku was something that was too serious to leave it as just lovers.  

With that thought in his mind, he had made his decision. He had told Koujaku, who had been eating the food provided by the inn, to meet him upstairs when he was finished. So he wasn’t all that surprised when Koujaku had walked in after knocking on the door saying “I’m coming in.” Taking the spot next to Aoba on the bed, he looked over at Aoba who still hadn’t looked up. “Hey, is something the matter?” he asked tentatively. He had noticed that Aoba had seemed a little tense and unfocused around him lately, and it only served to worry him when he noticed it.

Even more so when Aoba told him to meet him in the room they had been sharing in the inn. But before he could dwell on those thoughts, Aoba had broken his train of thought by a sudden movement. He hadn’t noticed what his lover had done until he finally turned to face him fully, the amulet of mara strung on his neck as he adverted his eyes and his face flushed a deep red. “A-Aoba?” he said, just as flustered as the blue hair male who had sat in front of him. “I know I didn’t know much about this the first time I wore this amulet, and looking back at it, I didn’t know much about you either. B-But now that I know more about both you and the amulet, well…” he took a moment to breathe deeply, needing the break before he continued speaking to his still shocked lover.

 “If you’re still interested, maybe we could actually- you know… get married maybe?” he said, finally looking at Koujaku in the eye. Koujaku could only numbly nod his head before the weight of Aoba’s words had finally sunk in before and he felt himself grin. “I would definitely love to take you up on that offer, Aoba.” he said finally as said lover seemed to puff up with excitement, before the two of them embraced each other, before coming together for a kiss. After some time they pulled away, spending the rest of their evening deciding on how they were going to go about all of this. In the end it was decided that they would wait until they had finally completed their personal quests before finally getting married and settling down from a life of adventuring in favor of one they could spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please visit me on tumblr on my fandom blog: the-rarest-mint and my friend as well: im-not-trashy-i-swear. This AU is something we both are working on together so feel free to come and watch us scream each other on tumblr. I also post some of my other works if you wish to enjoy them there as well.


End file.
